People sell or rent electronic devices, or electronically controllable equipment, by exhibiting them in the showroom and allowing the customers to experience them to promote sales of the devices or the equipment. We create the same sales-promotion scenario except that the showed merchandises are located remotely in the vendors' locations, like an on-demand virtual showroom.
One aspect of an example non-limiting embodiment provides a method or system comprising: a Vendor makes one or more Devices available through Internet to Users at Remote Locations of their convenience; and the User Interacts with a Device, or Devices, remotely through Internet to experience the Device, or Devices, before potential purchasing or renting of such a Device or Devices. The Vendor may also install video cameras, or/and microphones, or/and speakers to allow a User to monitor the sequence of engaged activities. The Vendor may also use or impose some form of Access Control on his Device.
Another aspect of an example non-limiting embodiment provides a method or system comprising Multiple Vendors make their Devices available through Internet to Users at Remote Locations of their convenience; and the User Interacts with multiple Devices at the same or different Remote Locations through Internet to experience the Devices before potential purchasing or renting of one or more of the Devices; wherein the said Devices belonging to a mixture of owners, i.e., the same Vendor, and/or multiple different Vendors, and/or other non-Vendor persons, and/or himself. At least one of the involved Devices may belongs to a Vendor. All, or some of, the Vendors also install video cameras, or/and microphones, or/and speakers, to allow a User to monitor all, or parts of, sequence of engaged activates. All, or some of, the Vendors also use, impose, some forms of Access Control on their Devices.
A further aspect of a non-limiting embodiment provides a method or system comprising: Multiple Vendors making their Devices available through Internet to Users at Remote Locations of their convenience; the User Interacts with multiple Devices at the same or different Remote Locations through Internet to experience the Devices for any possible purpose; the said Devices could belong to a mixture of owners, i.e., the same Vendor, and/or multiple different Vendors, and/or other non-Vendor persons, and/or himself. At least one of the involved Devices may belong to a Vendor. All, or some of, the participants may also install video cameras, or/and microphones, or/and speakers, to allow a User to monitor all, or parts of, sequence of engaged activates. All, or some of, the participants also use, impose, some forms of Access Control on their Devices.